


in hidden places

by maddaccuser



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inspired by Fanart, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddaccuser/pseuds/maddaccuser
Summary: Catra & Adora get quite distracted with one another while exploring the dark halls of the Fright Zone, but its not like either of them mind when Catra makes a new discovery that both of them can enjoy.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	in hidden places

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely inspired and based upon art from @ArtKittweetz on Twitter. I attached the art (with proper permission), so please do yourselves a favor and check out this amazing artist! Her She-Ra content gives me life, and again, she was fantastic for allowing me to use her art in this post.
> 
> https://twitter.com/ArtKittweetz

" _Hrmph,_ ” Adora shivered as she was pushed against the cool metal wall. “C-Catra, you have to—” 

Catra wasted no time in realigning her lips with the blondes as she dove back in, this time with more vigor than a few short moments ago. “ _Shhh_ ,” She cooed between kisses, “No one will find us, I promise.” The feline’s hands freely roamed Adora’s body, and the blonde snaked hers around Catra’s neck to grip tightly into her mane.

The two kissed passionately for what seemed to be hours in an abandoned, unused sector of the Fright Zone they’d recently been exploring. This wasn't exactly how they’d planned their evening to go, but there they were. And as fantastic and thrilling as kissing each other in some dark and hidden location was, it didn’t seem to satiate the hunger either of them found themselves starving over.

Continuously would Catra tug at Adora’s lower lip, her fang sometimes sinking down a little too deep and drawing blood but Adora didn’t hardly mind, despite the way she whined. Catra knew that whine, and it was hardly a sound of distress. 

Not long after she was pushed to the wall, clever fingers found their way to Adora’s buckle and made quick work of her belt, followed by the buttons and zipper of her pants.

" _Catra_ ,” She gasped, scanning the particularly darkened hallway they found themselves in, still unsure of their privacy. But before she could blink twice, Catra pinned both of her hands securely above her head with only one of her own.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Catra leaned in for her neck, nibbling and kissing on some of the blonde’s weakest points and making her shiver. “I want to do this. Is that okay?” The brunette paused momentarily to face Adora directly and check on her.

The blonde gave a mute nod in response as her cheeks flushed an impossibly deeper shade of red, silently urging Catra to continue.

“Good,” The feline growled as she leaned back into the crook of Adora's neck, and her free hand moved to palm one of Adora's breasts through her white compression tee. “You’re so beautiful, you know that?”

Adora could do nothing but huff in response as Catra held her firm, toying with her chest, kissing her neck, and admiring the newly appointed Force Captain that stood before her. Seconds passed, maybe minutes, possibly hours before Catra glanced down to notice how wide Adora’s stance was, and she got a novel idea. 

In attempts to keep Adora distracted as she moved, Catra gripped her wrists tighter above her head and doubled her efforts with her mouth as she carefully began to ravel her tail up one of the shorter females thighs, utilizing the tip to stroke at the softer, more sensitive insides as it coiled up.

Adora’s knees nearly buckled under the sensation, and the brunette had to fight to hold her wrists in place as she groaned from a feeling which Catra could’ve only assumed to feel mediocre. She couldn’t have been more wrong.

" _Oh._ You like that, huh?” Pleased with her reaction, the feline uncoiled her tail and brought it up to swipe directly across the center of Adora’s trousers, starting from where her entrance would be and continuing all the way to brush across her clit. Adora was incredibly wet from this foreplay alone that her arousal was plain to feel even through her pants.

A loud moan filled Catra’s perked ears as she looked back at Adora, whose half lidded eyes were now fixated on the extra appendage teasing the heat between her legs.

So Catra did the only logical thing she could do, and pulled her tail away.

“Wait—what?” Adora tugged at her wrists and Catra went back to kissing her neck, tail lashing about behind them within her vision, clearly on purpose. “What are you doing?!” She snapped.

“I don’t know…” A particularly harsh nibble earned Catra a squeak. “If it feels that good, then maybe we shouldn’t do it… you did say earlier that we had to be quiet, remember?”

Adora cursed herself under her breath. “Well, you—you can’t just do that and then—” Her body tensed as a new sensation flooded through her, and she had to bite her tongue to stop herself from crying out when she looked down to see Catra’s tail slipped inside of her pants.

“ _Mmmm_ , but I can,” Catra teased her tail through Adora’s soaked folds, paying special attention to skim her clit and watching her body buck and shudder with each stroke. “And it seems as if someones going to have quite a hard time staying quiet.”

“ _Ooooh_ , fuck _,_ ” Adora hissed as she tried and failed to move her hips in a way that granted her more friction than the featherlight touch the feline’s tail was providing.

“What's wrong Adora, _hm_?” Catra used her free hand to tilt Adora’s chin up so she could lock eyes with her.. “Cat's got your tongue, doesn’t she?”

A sharp exhale from Adora gave Catra all the more answer she needed as she stared intently at that flushed face. It was amusing to Catra, how the blonde contorted her features in every way imaginable with the hopes of keeping her lips shut and her mewls silenced, only to fail.

"Tell me, does it feel good?”

Adora couldn’t help but moan.

" _U_ _h-huh_ , how good?” Instead of stroking her tail from back to front like she’d been doing, Catra focused completely on her poor, swollen bundle of nerves. The blonde pushed heavily against Catra’s grip and her breath was quickly escalating as the soft hairs on the tip of Catra’s tail brushing over her clit sparked an electricity throughout her entire body like she’d never felt before.

“ _Guh_ , C-Catra, I’m not gonna—”

“Last? I know, that's the point.” A cheeky smirk painted her lips and she cupped one of Adora’s burning cheeks to pull her face towards her again. Her tail picked up its pace as it danced across her most sensitive spot, leaving Adora hardly able to stand on her own two legs; much less keep her jaw shut and silence her moans. 

“You’re too precious like this,” Catra purred, “And all mine.” She kissed her steaming forehead.

“All yours,” Adora admitted in her lust-addled daze.

Catra couldn’t help but giggle as she interlocked lips with Adora once more when she felt her begin to twitch and shake from her inevitable, rapidly approaching orgasm. Turns out, Adora wasn’t so great at kissing while heavily distracted.

“Are you going to come for me?”

“ _Uhhnn_ , yes Catra. Please, don’t stop—”

“Of course, but only because you asked so nicely.”

Adora's body shook and she bit her tongue as hard as she could, but there was no keeping her peak at bay. Three more unbearably slow strokes with Catra’s tail, and that's all it took. Adora howled as her legs nearly collapsed beneath her, toes curling when her entire body fell slack as she hit her peak from a new height both of them were unfamiliar with.

"Good girl," Catra praised while she moved one hand to cover Adora's mouth so that she didn't alert everyone in the entire Fright Zone of their whereabouts, and what exactly they were up to. The feline kept her tail steady, teasing her until the blonde’s body was free of her powerful aftershocks.

Catra smiled when she released Adora’s wrists and leaned into her ear, hugging her near limp body. “Good girl,” She repeated upon nuzzling her head and pressing a kiss onto her cheek. “Looks like we’ve found a new trick, huh?”

“Yeah,” Adora replied, busy catching her breath and starting to zip her pants up to fix her uniform.

"By the looks of things, I'd say you enjoyed yourself." Catra stated matter-of-factly when she playfully tapped Adora's nose.

“That was amazing. Actually,” Adora chuckled, “It was way better than amazing. What gave you the idea to… you know, do that?”

The feline stole a searing kiss from her as she fumbled with putting herself back in order. “Oh, I have my ways.” She smirked.

"Shut up," The Force Captain grumbled. "I... let you pin me like that, by the way."

" _Ah,_ sure you did." Catra laughed, "We'll have to see about that."

Adora couldn't help but grin and shake her head in response to Catra’s loaded challenge. "You're on."

“Well, in that case...” The brunette took a step back and glanced up and down the empty hallway. “Last one to the bunks takes cleaning duty tomorrow?” 

Adora was still clearly gathering herself as she turned to meet those mischievous heterochromatic eyes. “No, I don’t think— hey!” She yelled at Catra who already began to sprint off. “You’re not getting away with this Catra!”

“Hurry up, slowpoke!”

Catra was _totally_ getting away with that.


End file.
